villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Owen Shaw
Owen Shaw is the main antagonist of Fast & Furious 6 and Deckard Shaw's younger brother. He appears in the hit blockbuster sequel Furious 7 as a cameo character and in The Fate of the Furious as a supporting anti-hero. He was portrayed by Luke Evans, who also portrayed Gaston in the 2017 remake of the 1991 film Beauty and the Beast. Biography Past Owen Shaw grew up in England, along with his brother Deckard Shaw. Owen was taught by his brother that every man has a code he lives by, a maxim he remembered long into his adult years. Owen was personally confirmed by his brother to be extremely wayward and a thrill-seeker - Deckard Shaw remembers how Owen would pick fights in the school yard with the toughest kids he could find, and Deckard would be the one to take and return the punches, and that Deckard would take the fall when Owen shoplifted. Owen Shaw was a former Major and Special Operations soldier working with the British special forces, and ran the United Kingdom's mobility division in Kabul and Bosra. As head of the Mobility Division of the SAS, Shaw specialized in a unique brand of "vehicular warfare", operating military vehicles and displaying a high degree of competency in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert at desert warfare. After being dishonorably discharged from military service, Shaw took his expertise to the back streets, orchestrating a series of high end heists in and across Europe, landing him on the radar of several high profile intelligence organizations including the CIA, the DSS and the FBI. However, due to Shaw's familiarity with military systems, he was always able to remain one step ahead of them. ''Fast & Furious'' In Mexico, Owen Shaw was affiliated with Arturo Braga to help Braga identify police informants within his criminal hierarchy. He taught Braga to think of the bigger picture, in expanding his criminal empire globally instead of sticking to the local circuit. Shaw considered himself untouchable, being analytical enough to interpret the actions of the CIA, the FBI and the DEA in order to stay one step ahead of them, and retain his partnership with Braga. Shaw was the first to become aware of Letty Ortiz's status as an informant in Braga's cartel on behalf of Brian O'Conner. Braga then sent Fenix Calderon after Letty to kill her, but two days after the accident, Shaw tracked her down to the hospital in order to finish the job. Shaw hesitated to kill Letty, on account of the fact she had no memory and was thus a blank slate. He then proceeded to take her under his wing as one of the precision drivers on his international heist team. ''Fast Five'' Owen Shaw and his team attacked a convoy in Berlin, where a photograph of Letty was taken by a security camera. ''Fast & Furious 6'' So far he has been shown, driving a Specially-Built Open-Wheeled 3-Seat Sports Car which has a reinforced front end with a flip-up extension that can form a ramp. After the race with Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz had finished, and Letty had left, Owen can be seen driving an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic killed by a sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice, however Owen is forced to back down as the "two-bit government hack", Luke Hobbs then has him targeted with a sniper-rifle. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. After having a head start on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank, by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank, they then have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian O'Conner with a Ford Escort MK I, Dominic, with a Dodge Charger Daytona, Roman Pearce, with a 1968-69 Ford Mustang and Gisele Yashar and Han Seoul-Oh with sport bikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car millimeters in front of the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realizes this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tank is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, without being injured. Following the tank Operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team have to let go of Owen, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point Riley Hicks, Hobbs partner, reveals herself as a double agent and is working with Owen Shaw, as they are in a relationship before she leaves with Shaw and his mercenaries. During the ending of the film, involving Shaw's team attempting to be extracted by a cargo plane on the runway, Owen, along with Klaus, is involved in a fight with Brian, Dominic and Hobbs. At the climax of this fight, Dominic beats Shaw using the interior of the Mercedes G463 that they were in, and recovers the chip. Shaw's vehicle then beings to roll off the plane, as the plane is attempting to take off; however, it hits a bar and Shaw is ejected from the windshield - he soars out of the plane and falls several feet, hitting the tarmac. He survived the fall, got arrested and was sent to jail. ''Furious 7'' Owen Shaw is in jail and both deeply bandaged and bruised in prison from that fall. Despite running a crew, Shaw does not see them as family or friends like Dominic Toretto does, and instead sees them as expendable pawns. Despite this, he does maintain a sense of honor as he made sure his men were paid for each job. Although he is never above using dirty tactics such as involving someone his enemies care about, even civilians, to ensure he wins. The Fate of the Furious Owen returns in The Fate and the Furious, fully recovered from his coma. He is now helping Deckard rescue Dom's infant son, Brian Marcus, from Cipher (the main antagonist). Quotes Gallery Fastnfuriousshaw.png|Owen Shaw Trivia *Shaw's actor, Luke Evans, portrayed Gaston in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *He was once considered to be the darkest Fast & Furious villain (until Cipher came along). *He was revealed to be the Bigger Bad of Fast & Furious, as he was the employer of Arturo Braga. *Shaw is similar to Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, as they are criminal masterminds who served in the military and applied that training to their criminal careers (though Vladimir remained a murderous and ruthless criminal up to his death, whereas Owen Shaw was eventually revealed to be a pawn by Cipher, who would've disposed him from her usefulness, and later being redeemed as an anti-hero). *Shaw and his team are considered to be "evil twins" to Dom and his. **Shaw is the evil twin to Dom, as both are the leaders of their team. **Vegh is the evil twin to Brian, being considered the attractive blondes of the team and the right-hand man to the leader. **Riley Hicks is revealed to be the evil twin to Letty, as both are the girlfriend to the leader. **Klaus is the evil twin to Hobbs, both of them being the super muscular members of the team. **Jah is the evil twin to Han, both being the "Asian" of the team. **Denlinger is the evil twin to Tej, as both are the technical members of the team and Africans, which is highlighted by Roman, who calls him an "African in a beanie". **Ivory is the evil twin to Roman, as both are the handsome black men of the team, according to Roman. Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mastermind Category:Love rivals Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Siblings Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Mercenaries Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Addicts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Fast and the Furious Villains Category:Pawns